the revenge
by lolperson2
Summary: ok so rhonin gets kidnapped by deathwing and it is up to vereesa windrunner the reddragon flight the leaders of the alliance and horde AND the lich king to save him. WHAT THE LICH KING WTF! set before cataclysm or basicly an AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the kidnapping

this story will have insanity, craziness,and down right stupidity all in one big package :D

this chapter has not been written out and is coming from the top of my head so if you cant follow it its not my fault your just incompetent

soooooooo here is a brief explanation of this story

well rhonin gets kidnapped by deathwing`s new minions because they have something in common can you guess?... if you guessed that the dragonmaw clan and deathwing teamed up to get revenge on rhonin ! why only rhonin you ask only i know that.

this story may be weird and not follow lore i really dont know yet but anyways

i don't own anything ...yet yadda yadda yadda TO THE STORY!NOOBS!

* * *

vereesa shot up from her bed, eyes wide ,body sweaty. she looked around and sighed deeply _ah it was just a dream_. the ranger-general had just woken up from bad dream, one that she was thankful to not being able to remember. she looked over to her left to where rhonin usually was and wasn't surprised to find rhonin not there. (she and rhonin had just had a big fight to day about sylvanas tricking rhonin into letting giramar and galadin in to staying with her for a few days that fight had gotten so bad that both visiting alexstrazsa and korialstrasz had to break up that fight.) _ugh he is the **LAST** person i want to see right now( besides sylvanas) _but she knew she need her husbands help with this nightmare. so she got out of bed and dressed in to a night gown, walked out the door to her/husbands room and walked across the hall to rhonin`s conveniently located _room where rhonin hide`s from vereesa when she is mad at him _she placed her hand on the handle and hesitated a little bit _what if he is still mad at me?...ahh screw it _she pushed the door open just enough to get a view of the bed inside the room. her eyes widened with shock at what she sall...

CLIFF HANGER!

* * *

sorry about the short chapter but hey i tried my best and in the end this is how it turned out.

criticize my work if you wanna.

BYE YALL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

hey this is chapter 2 wrote same way at chapter 1 soo bear with me

* * *

vereesa couldn't not believe her eyes

her husbands room was destroyed

it had signs of a struggle, and was covered in blood

but... there was no body's

rhonin or otherwise

_what... what happened here?, who could have done this? _she wondered

"VEREESA! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" yelled shock filled voice.

vereesa turned around and sall 'freja lightstrider' her second in command of the silver covenant standing in the door way with a look of shock on her face.

"FREJA! get everyone that's apart of the silver covenant and the inner council of the kirin tor up! someone has killed or kidnapped rhonin!"

"YES MAMA" said freja before she scurried off to wake everyone up

"AND DON'T CALL ME MAMA!" vereesa yelled after her

vereesa looked back in to the medium sized room and wondered yet again_ who could have done this ... who and why?_

* * *

**SOME WHERE IN DRAGONBLIGHT BUT CLOSE TO DALARAN**

_ahhh what a wonderful day for walking in hell`s winter_

ammi renn had severely underestimated how cold it could get in northrend she had brought NOTHING good for warmth and didn't know how to make a fire. at the moment ammi is heading to dalaran... on foot with out no flying mount...(a/n ammi is... how to put this nicely... a noob) she is has an important letter to deliver to the leader of the kirin tor. at least she is a day way from dalaran.

ammi sighed and looked around and sall two orcs (one of them carryng a sack) running off from the direction of dalaran.

_hey what are those orcs doing?_

her curiosity spiked she started to follow the two orcs

_MISSION BE DAMNED i wanna know what those orcs are doing with that sack!_

* * *

hehehhehehehe YOU know where ammi going XD

thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW OR DIE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

hello this will be the last important character add on to this story... i hope

any ways enjoy the chapter

* * *

_hmmmm dragonmaw orcs with a sac running from the direction dalaran this implies there doing something BAD._

valeera sunwhisper was currently stealthed and watching over the alliance base on the right side of the wrathgate(a/n i forgot its name ples tell me it and ill put it in the story).she had just looked away and was about to leave when she noticed the two orcs.

_hmmm since there is nothing going on at the alliance base ill go to dalaran to see if those two orcs caused any trouble... from what i know about the dragonmaw clan those orcs might have went to dalaran and either killed or captured rhonin the leader of the kirin tor...HAHAHAHAHAHAH what am i think?! no way he is to protected... but anyways ill go to dalaran and meet a few friends there._

she chuckled at the latter of those thoughts she stood up and ran a hand though her auburn colored hair that reached her ass.(a/n yes her hair is that long noobs). she sighed and called her gryphon that she stole from goldshire the last time she had umm*visited* there(a/n the name of the gryphon is nelle). after waiting a few seconds nelle arrived and squawked happily to see that valeera was well.(a/n valeera had stolen nelle when she was young soo nelle thinks that valeera is supposed to be her rightful owner when valeera isn't) valeera jumped on to nelles back and kicked her so she would start flying. after a little running start nelle jumped up up in to the air and flapped her wings a few times and leveled out. after noticing that they were leveled valeera started to turn nelle toward dalaran.

_well time to find out what those orcs where up to._

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

hoped you liked the chapter ples review


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

ok look i kinda lied when i said that the leaders of alliance and horde would save rhonin and that lich king would help that was a lie srry... and im adding more OCs in this chapter sooooooooo hope you like it

* * *

**dalaran**

tirralina and nelle have just landed on krasus landing and are walking through dalaran heading to the magical inn cant remember any names of inns in dalaran)

* * *

_where is that damn inn... ugh...ugh!...UGH MOTHER FUCKING UGH!._

tirralina sighed at her own stubbornness. she would never admit that she was lost ever. she sighed again and turned another corner and to her relief there right in front of her stood the magical inn. she smiled to her self for her little victory over being lost. she jumped off nelles back and tied her to a near by post. she smiled to her self and walked in to the inn and... um was taken aback at what she sall. there on the table in the middle of the room stood two of her best friends dancing to the music with at least 20 guys around them and...and... they were both butt naked. she stared in horror at the night elf and blood elf (her 2 naked friends)as they danced around drunkenly happy( the 20 men that is a mix of humans, dwarfs, orcs, and blood elfs are cheering them on.. just to let you know). she sighed and stared for them to get her two friends down from the table but stopped in her tracks when she felt a familiar furry hand touch her shoulders.

she turned around and looked up at the tall tauren named lohtaddon thunderhoof and smiled brightly.

"tirra let them have there fun." he said

"but if i do that they will end up as one of those men sex toys tonight." the female rouge protested.

" i know and i don't like it any more than you do but you know it will teach them a lesson for not waiting for me to get here before getting as drunk as they are now."

tirralina frowned because she knew this was a losing argument

_stupid paladin why does he always have to be right?_

she sigh and said" fine... i wont do anything to help them"

"good now lets go find us a table at wait for cordaltrasz to get her"

she agreed and quickly found a table on the right side of the room that was perfect.

" hey what about over there?" she said pointing at the table

"why that's a great spot" lohtaddon said in agreement.

after walking over to there chosen table,siting down, ordering some drinks and waiting a few minutes there human mage friend named cordaltrasz( no one knows her last name) burst through the door of the inn. she looked up and sall the middle of the room and recoiled( because now all the 20 men were naked to-.-) she quickly composed her self and looked there way. after spotting them she smiled and ran over and sat down" oh hey guys" she said nervously.

lohtadoon frowned and asked' why are you so nervous?"

" ummmmm i might have turned the wrong person into a sheep BUT in my defense he fucking deserved it!"

at that moment two male night elves burst through the door. they had the same reaction as cordaltrasz from the middle of the room and by pure luck looked there way first. they spotted cordaltrasz and smiled evilly and started to walk toward there table.

the female mage eyes widened with fear and she turned and asked lohtaddon to help her. he said fine but bye that time the to night elves had made it to there table

"hello corda we would really like it if you turned are leader back to normal."the one on the right said

" he deserved it"

"awww i was hoping we wouldn't have to turn to violence but i see that your forcing my hand"

lohtaddon snorted deeply and said' hmp violence would be last thing you should do right now and if i were you i would leave" and crossed his arms

both night elves looked at up at the tauren and sall the seriousness in his face

"fine we will leave but this isn't over mage whore"and both night elves walked off

"well now that's over we better help whitemavra( the night elf warrior) and wylectravia( the blood elf and another paladin)" said tirralina

'ill get them you to go find some rooms for all of us" said lohtaddon

corda and tirra agreed and ran off to find some rooms as the tauren got up and thought

_i cant believe that getting drunk with out me is the one rule they like to break when we are in dalaran_

he sighed and started for the middle of the room

_and why do i get the felling that this is going to be the start of an epic adventure?..._

* * *

**AND... CLIFF HANGER!**

****if you are wonder why im not describing the OCs its because im to lazy to and i wanna let your imaginations run wiled and free BUT i will tell you that whitemavra hair is white, coldaltrasz eyes are orange for some reason, lohtaddon fur has a slight redish color to it and ALL the OCs girls breasts are D CUPS.

yeaaa this mite be my longest chapter on the story... i really didn't plan for this chapter to be this long my mind just went on over drive.

so i hope you loved the chapter and ples review. thanks to the one person that has reviewed this story:L

lolperson2 out-


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

hello readers i'm sorry about not staying in the plot at the moment but i will get there don't go rioting...please don't

anyways i hope you love the chapter please review and fell free to be annoying and criticize me about my work i don't care...(if you criticize me i will kill you** KILL!**) see nothing to worry about:D anyways

i

own

nothing not even warcraft :L

* * *

lohtaddon sighed his frustration because not only did he has to drag whitemavra and wylectravia to the up stairs part of the inn. he had to talk both drunken girls in to putting some cloths(a/n i dont think i have that correctly tell me if i do or not and ill change it) on a process he had gone through to** many times** and to top it all off when cordaltrasz and tirralina got up stairs they said they were only able to rent two rooms and when the girls talk it over for who would get what rooms they came up with this whitemavra, wylectravia, and cordaltrasz in the first room and him and tirrlina in the second room his problem is not that he is a prev or he has a problem with tirrlina its just that he would rather sleep by his self but after arguing with the girls for a few minutes witch he knew was futile  
he just gave in and walked in to his and tirra's room with a frustrated look on his face. after a few minutes of waiting a annoyed tirralina walked in to the room.

"soo what is wrong with me fur ball?" she asked

he sighed"nothing its just that i like to sleep by my self, sorry if i hurt your feelings"

"hmp... fine i accept your weak apology... soo whats new in dalaran?"

"well i'm not sure if its correct or not but there is this rumor going that rhonin the leader of the kirin tor was kidnapped or killed earlier tonight"

"earlier tonight?! damn rumors travel fast around here"

"tell me about it ... do you think that the rumor is true or not?"

"yes" she said flatly

"why? the only ones good enough to kidnap rhonin is the dragons of the wymrest accord and they are helping fight the blue dragonflight with dalaran"

"i think its true because i sall two dragonmaw clan orcs running from here earlier and what i know about rhonin i think that that the dragonmaws would really want to get revenge on rhonin."after saying that she jumped in the only bed in the room and said loudly"I CALL THE BED!"

"well i guess that means im on top then?"

tirralina face fill with annoyance at his comment but before she could say anything there came a voice from the door

"I TOLD YOU THEY LOVED EACH OTHER WHITEMAVRA NOW PAY UP!"

"DAMN IT!"

lohtaddon raised an eye brow as a very pissed off tirralina stormed over to the door and threw it open to only find a shocked filled whitemavra and cordaltrasz exchanging about 20 gold she chuckled to her self and grabbed the money" thank you for the free money you to little perverted sluts now get back to your room and go to sleep AND WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" and she slammed the door on them

"can i get 10 of that gold tirra?"

"no lohtaddon you can have 5 pices of this gold" she said hading the gold over

"bitch" taking the gold

"you know it" tirrralina replied as she put the gold in her bag and jumped in to the bed she grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at lohtaddon" here is your pillow" she said

he caught the pillow in one hand and thanked her before placing the pillow on the floor and drifting off to sleep

tirralina smiled to her self and laid her head down on her pillow but before she fell asleep she thought

_ill go to vereesa windrunner and see if the rumors are true or not._

* * *

andddddddddd DONE

please review

i love cliffhangers

BYE!

see you in the next chapter OF the REVENGE!

lolperson2 out-


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

hello!NOOBS! i love saying that word ANYWAYS thank you ummmmmmmmmmm feffervesce yea! feffervesce

well thank u feffervesce for the 2 review! PEOPLE IMPORTANT TIME review ples i know u wanna

well anyways i hope u love this chapter

another free type without me writing the chapter out first sooooooooooo i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO srry if you find it hard to follow its my fault i know soooooooooooooo many people have pmed me about that problem-.- ples stop its not ur fault ur an idiot. well anyways oh yea and italics are thoughts ok?

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**SOME WHERE IN AZEROTH**

"did you get him?"

"y...ye...s...YES! yes! we got him o'lord of darkness"

"good and please drop that lord crap just call me deathwing."_ you stupid mortal_

"yes sir" said the orc

"now place the prisoner in the darkest hole you can find here"said deathwing

"ok" replied the orc and he ran off

deathwing sighed and sniffed the air out because he was boarded and found a sent he didn't like

_hmmmmm there is an intruder i will dell with this myself _

deathwing got up from the ground sniffed the sir again

_okkk the intruder is right out side my lair and ten meters to the right of the door anddddd todays unlucky mortal issssssss a human... female...paladin hmmmm mite be useful ill just chage in to my mortal form and scare the fuck out of her by teleporting right behind her heheheheh im evil._

deathwing chuckled and started transforming in seconds he was no longer a dragon hell bent on destroying azeroth he was now a weird looking mortal human hell bent on destroying azeroth. he chuckled and muttered the teleportation spell and a second later he appeared behind the human female.

"hello" he said

the human twirled around and her eyes widened with utter fear.

"you...r...your deat...hwing... don't eat me" she said with fear in her voice

deathwing chukled and replied" hhhehehehe im not going to eat you-"

the girl sighed with relief

-im going to torture you till you tell me how you found my lair and if you dont i will kill you..slowly"

the humans eyes widened and she gulped

deathwing walked past her and into the door of his lair and said" now human you will follow me"

the girl sighed and started walking with deathwing and started to say something but deathwing cuther off with a question

"human i will ask on this once because you will be my prisoner i will need to know your name sooo whats your name?"

"ammi renn"

* * *

and i will leave it there

ugh i think this chapter sucked

but if you think it didnt ples post it in the reviews i know u wanna

lolperson2 out-


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

hello i am soooooooooo sorry about not updateing in as long as i did i was reading another fanfic and really wanted to finish it so again i am sorry

thank you to the 4 reviewers, the dude that Favorited, the 2 people that are following and the 211 viewers! of this story! THANK YOU THANK YOU!

so here is the chapter i hope u like it

* * *

tirralina woke up up her regular way,bye slapping her self. she blinked when she noticed that she wasnt on her bed. when she was on top of lohdatton and said tauren was sound asleep. tirralinna mentaly started to kill her female friends ...then there was blackness

* * *

:(

IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY

THATS AL I COULD THINK OF I AM SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER I PROMISES! -LOLPERSON2 OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

ok before you guys rage or something I want to say that ...yes I know that in chapter 3 tirralinas name is real name a tirralina sunwhisper not valeera I simply forgot to change it on the 3rd chapter. I am sorry about that confusion I actually didn't notice that till I got ALOT of hate PMS because of that well thanks for bringing that to my attention.

sometime in the future of this story there will be MAJOR CHANGE that you may or may not like the change involves my other story 'kishin marine" so read that if you get confused when i get to the change, i will warn you guys the chapter before the change so don't worry you will be warned:P. anyways on with the story!

* * *

tirralina sighed as she opened her eyes, she just had the weirdest dream though she could not remember it something to do with lohtadaon and her? she just couldn't remember, she sighed and shook her head effectively clearing her head of all thought about the dream, instead replacing them with stuff about to-day. like how she was going to approach vereesa windrunner about the rumor that rhonin had been kidnapped. she didn't know how to do that. what if they aren't true? what if they are true? what if vereesa tries to deny it?

"tirra?"

tirralina blinked in surprise as she thought lohtadaon was asleep, but apparently he was awake.

"yes lohtadaon?"

"you looked perplexed, whats on your mind?" the tauren paladin replied.

"it's just ...that i don't know how to approach vereesa windrunner about the rumors of her husband being kidnapped are true or not."

"don't worry tirra, me and the others will be there with you"

"no lohtadaon"

"no? don't you want my help with vereesa?"

"no it's not that, it's just i don't trust them to be alone because light knows what trouble they could get in to while they are alone, soo can you watch them, while I'm talk with vereesa?"

"sure tirra I'll make sure they don't get in to any trouble"

"thanks"

"no problem, now I should leave so you can get ready to go see vereesa."

"see a' later"

"see a' later" replied lohtadaon as he left.

tirralina quickly through off the covers and got out of bed, and walked over to where her bag and armour changed her bed-clothes for her armour and weapons, she placed her robe/cape like thing(a/n I don't know what it's called) over her body, she quickly placed her dark grey mask over the bottom part of her face(a/n its just covering up everything to her nose.) finally she placed her hat untop her head.

not bothering with breakfast and not wanting to deal with the others, tirralina quickly exited the room though the window,she slowly shimmed her self down the wall and in to the empty alleyway. she walked to the front of the building to go get Nelle. she untied Nelle and mounted up.

tirralina kicked Nelle in the side, giving the gryphon the signal to start moving. Nelle sensed the urgency of her master and quickly got in to a fast trot.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

tirralina could not help her self as she toke in the violet citadel's purple magnificence. the building was huge with its large towers. she shook her head bringing herself back to reality. she guided Nelle to a little green area, she got off and patted the gryphons head while whispering for her to stay put. she looked in to Nelle's eyes and could tell that the large lion/eagle could understand.

tirralina turned and walked to the steps of the violet citadel, she sneaked past the guards, climbed up the stairs and entered the building. she looked around and spotted vereesa windrunner walking toward her room, she quickly caught up quickly as vereesa was opening the door to her room, tirralina slipped inside without the ranger general noticing even thought vereesa was standing right in front of the only way in to her room from the inside of the citadel. when vereesa shut the door tirralina said "hello vereesa windrunner"

vereesa spun around at the sound of her name with her fist's clenched and asked" who are you? what do you want? where are you?"

"I am tirrlina sunwhisper, I will not tell you where I am, as for what I want, I want to ask you if the rumors about your husband being kidnapped are true."

vereesa sighed and said" yes they are true"

"then I offer me and friends serves to help find your missing husband"

"you do?"

"yes but now I must leave and make sure that my friends havent got them selves drunk...again" not giving vereesa a chance to reply tirralina exited out the window.

* * *

annnnnnnd done

few that was a long chapter well i hope you enjoyed it please speak up if you have any questions,concerns or see anything that needs to be fixed.

please read and review

-lolperson2 out


End file.
